


Драбблы по haikyuu!

by angryKlear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Ratings: R, Romance, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryKlear/pseuds/angryKlear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по Haikyuu!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Яблоки(дайсуга)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G, Romance  
> Написано для Dilessa_Lin

Дайчи нужен только повод, убедительный или не очень, любой. Он хочет пригласить Сугу к себе домой, но боится, что его неправильно поймут. Точнее не так, боится, что его поймут правильно и откажут. 

С Сугой было легко и комфортно пока Дайчи не осознал, что за этим поразительным удобством скрывается нечто большее, пока ясная улыбка Суги не начала вызывать в нем желание прижаться к ней своими губами. Тогда в его маленьком мирке все понеслось кувырком, тренировки в клубе стали заканчиваться слишком быстро, а совместные походы из школы казались невыносимо долгими, растянутыми до предела стеснением и неловкостью. Когда Дайчи понял, что наваждение по имени Сугавара Коуши не пройдет само собой одним прекрасным днем, он решил признаться, оставалось только найти подходящее время и место. Ведь не мог он сделать это за мытьем зала или посреди теста по математике. Откровенный разговор во время растяжки перед тренировкой тоже казался ему не самым удачным решением.

\- Яблоки, - говорит Дайчи, придерживая за рукав спешащего после уроков домой Сугу. Тот смотрит удивленно, и в светлых карих глазах Дайчи видит свое растерянное лицо.

\- Яблоки?

\- Да. Дедушка прислал из деревни слишком много яблок. Я могу тебя угостить.

Суга задумчиво потирает висок и, наконец, кивает, улыбаясь одними глазами.

\- Я люблю яблоки, - отвечает он и взглядом указывает на рукав, который Дайчи все еще крепко сжимает пальцами.

Дайчи тут же отдергивает руку и смущенно чешет затылок. Суга как будто бы не придает такой мелочи никакого значения, но отворачивает лицо слишком быстро и идет к выходу, поправляя сумку на плече. 

До дома Дайчи на автобусе всего пара остановок. В салоне жарко и тесно, их то и дело пихают, задевая локтями и сумками, и в какой-то момент Суга оказывается так близко, что Дайчи сквозь несколько слоев одежды чувствует его учащенное сердцебиение. Это все из-за жары – думает он и поворачивает голову вбок, чтобы не дышать прямо на Сугу.

Чем ближе они походят к дому Дайчи, тем больше Дайчи хочется сбежать, оставить эту безумную затею раз и навсегда. Суга болтает о том, что он нашел в интернет магазине наколенники с большой скидкой и щурится от вечернего солнца, ползущего по стенам невысоких домов. Дайчи рассматривает его родинку на щеке, на которую ложатся неровные блики, и понимает, что бежать ему некуда. От самого себя далеко не убежишь.

Родители еще не вернулись после работы, в доме тихо и прохладно. Возле порога стоит коробка с зонтиками, о которую Дайчи почти спотыкается, вежливо пропуская Сугу вперед.

\- У тебя очень красивый дом, хоть и маленький, - отмечает Суга, оглядываясь по сторонам и не переставая улыбаться.

\- Хочешь чаю? – Дайчи смутно припоминает как мама обычно встречает гостей и открывает холодильник, изучая его содержимое.

\- Яблоки. Ты хотел угостить меня яблоками.

Напоминание Суги звучит почти обидно, Дайчи кажется, что тот хочет уже поскорее уйти. Он выдвигает из-под стола коробку со спелыми и ароматными плодами, приседает на корточки и начинает загружать их в бумажный пакет, ощущая на своей спине чужой пристальный взгляд. Или просто выдает желаемое за действительное. 

\- Можно тебя спросить? – собирается с силами Дайчи.

\- Да, конечно. О чем?

Вопрос почти слетает с языка, когда одно яблоко выскальзывает из рук и катится по полу прямо под ноги Суги. Тот подбирает его с пола и, прикрыв глаза, вдыхает аромат.

\- Должно быть, они очень вкусные.

\- Можешь съесть одно сейчас, - немного смутившись предлагает Дайчи.

\- Спасибо, я подожду до дома. Так, о чем ты хотел спросить?

\- Ты смотрел вчера полуфинал национальных? – выдавливает Дайчи первое что приходит ему на ум после «Ты мне нравишься, давай встречаться?»

\- Нет, посмотрю сегодня в записи, - беззаботно отвечает Суга и снова улыбается совершенно невыносимой улыбкой.

Все планы рушатся как карточный домик. Дайчи поднимается, берет из рук Суги последнее яблоко и кладет его в пакет. Суга благодарит Дайчи дежурными фразами и долго смотрит прямо в глаза, без всякого стеснения или чего-то еще. Так по крайней мере кажется Дайчи, он не хочет обнадеживать себя на этот счет.

\- Это все? – мягко интересуется Суга уже натягивая кроссовки и придерживая пакет одной рукой.

\- В следующем месяце может быть пришлют клубнику, я тебя тоже угощу.

Суга согласно кивает и, еще раз выразив благодарность, скользит за дверь. После щелчка замка в прихожей воцаряется давящая тишина. Дайчи кладет в коробку один выпавший зонтик и думает, что упустил слишком удачный момент. Своему отражению в зеркале хочется вмазать за неуверенность. Дайчи ругает себя, пока прямо над ухом не раздается звонок. Суга стоит на пороге будто и не уходил, хотя прошла точно минута или две, он открывает рот что бы что-то сказать, но Дайчи перебивает его, резким движением затаскивая внутрь.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - выпаливает он едва успев захлопнуть дверь. Суга опускает глаза и коротко выдыхает, вцепившись в пиджак Дайчи свободной рукой.

В животе Дайчи приятно щекочется новое чувство, от которого, кажется, можно окончательно свихнуться и «пропасть». Как оказалось, для успешного признания время и место совсем не важны.


	2. эннодай

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG13, Unrequited Love, Romance

Пустой класс встречает его резким запахом моющих средств. Вдыхая через рукав, Энношита быстро доходит до своей парты в дальнем ряду у окна. Внизу видно, как с шумом после тренировки разбегается волейбольный клуб. Хината счастливо подпрыгивает на месте, а Кагеяма поправляет сумку, надетую через плечо, и уверенным шагом следует за ним. Когда показывается Дайчи, солнце уже красит стены школы в мягкий оранжевый. Тонкие блики ложатся на широкие плечи Дайчи, забираются в волосы и за ворот школьной формы. Энношите тоже хочется незаметно проскользнуть ему под рубашку солнечным лучом и осесть на разгоряченной после тренировки коже. Он стыдливо прячет руки в карманы и не может отвести взгляд.

Скоро выпускная церемония, третьегодки покинут клуб и школу. Энношита тешит себя мыслью, что, когда он перестанет видеть Дайчи каждый день, его болезненное влечение испарится, как по взмаху волшебной палочки. Он перестанет ловить каждое движение, каждую фразу, консервировать их в памяти и нежно хранить до следующей встречи. Не будет думать о теоретически приятной тяжести чужого мужского тела, вжимающего его в маты в подсобке спортивного зала. Не захочет фантазировать о степени сухости чужих губ два урока подряд. Осталось потерпеть совсем чуть-чуть, пару недель, скоро жизнь войдет в привычное русло, и на кончиках пальцев перестанет покалывать от желания коснуться коротко стриженных темных волос. 

Скоро, но не сейчас. Он коротко вздыхает, потягиваясь, и давится воздухом, понимая, что его заметили. Дайчи машет ему приветливо и жестом обещает подождать. Энношита хватает забытый плеер, за которым пришел, и не торопится ровно настолько, чтобы Дайчи ничего не заподозрил. В пустых коридорах кажется, что сердце стучит слишком громко, так, что любой случайный встречный услышит неровный ритм, отбиваемый о грудную клетку. 

Дайчи ждет его у самого входа, смотрит куда-то в сторону, и Энношита подходит медленно, нарочито шумно шаркая подошвами об асфальт, чтобы его заметили. 

Пока они идут вместе, солнце окончательно утопает за горизонтом, уступая место звенящим сумеркам, в которых возможность коснуться чужого запястья кажется не такой уж безумной. Дайчи потягивается, и из-под задравшихся рукавов виднеются вздутые вены. По ним бежит горячая кровь шумным потоком прямо к большому и доброму сердцу, в котором найдется место каждому члену их команды. Энношита уверен, в этом сердце есть маленький уголок и для него, но он жадно хочет занимать все четыре камеры. 

Уже на подходе к станции Дайчи тормозит и Энношита почти врезается в него, оказываясь непростительно близко, слова просятся наружу, почти срываясь с языка, но Дайчи опережает его всего лишь на долю секунды.

— Надеюсь, когда я уйду, ты позаботишься о команде, — он говорит серьезно, нахмурив брови, вид довольно устрашающий. Энношита видит в его темных глазах свое отражение, сглатывает и сдержанно кивает.

— Можете на меня положиться, Дайчи-сан, — отвечает он почти бодро, надеясь, что дрожь в спине и разочарование в голосе останутся незамеченными. 

Рукопожатие длится всего пару секунд, их не достаточно, чтобы согреть замерзшие пальцы Энношиты.


	3. шимаяма

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G, Romance, Unrequited Love.

Ямагучи на ходу безуспешно приглаживает непослушные волосы и всматривается в маячащий в окнах магазинчика силуэт. С каждым шагом сердце колотится все сильнее, отбивая в груди сумасшедшие ритмы. Кажется, что когда Ямагучи войдет внутрь, оно не выдержит вовсе и выскочит наружу горячим трепетным комком прямо на замерзшие ладони. Останется только протянуть их вперед и коротко сказать «Возьмите, пожалуйста». 

Шимада как будто совсем не удивлен визиту без предупреждения, он вежливо кивает и просит присесть и немного подождать. Ямагучи долго возится с ремнем школьной сумки, искоса поглядывая, как Шимада обслуживает последних покупателей. Он улыбается всем вежливо и устало, и чуть дольше обычного болтает с симпатичной девушкой, укладывая ее покупки в фирменный пакет. Ямагучи приходится глотать глупую ревность и заламывать пальцы в ожидании того, когда посетительница уйдет прочь.

\- Ну вот и все, Ямагучи-кун, сейчас посчитаю кассу и займусь тобой, - Шимада потягивается и снимает фартук, - можешь выбрать что-нибудь из напитков, пока ждешь, я угощаю.

Ямагучи стеснительно кивает и берет с прилавка кофе с молоком.

\- Тебе разогреть? 

\- Пожалуйста. 

Их пальцы на секунду сталкиваются, Ямагучи вздрагивает и отводит взгляд, Шимада, кажется, совсем не обращает внимания на это почти невесомое прикосновение. Микроволновка мерно гудит, отмеряя секунды, пальцы щиплет почти до слез. Шимада сосредоточенно считает деньги, одними губами нашептывая сумму. «Люблю вас» - так же беззвучно отвечает ему Ямагучи.


	4. Воришка яблок(иваой)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG13, AU, Romance, UST.

Иваизуми владеет небольшой винодельней в префектуре Нагано, он еще совсем молод, но отдается делу сполна, ему нравится все держать под контролем на небольшой подведомственной ему территории. Быстрым уверенным шагом он обходит владения. Середина октября, а значит, пришло самое время собирать урожай яблок, который в этом году превзошел все ожидания. Из спелых плодов он сделает свое фирменное вино, которое будет радовать его всю зиму, наполняя каждую клеточку тела теплом ранней осени. 

Уже издалека он замечает нечто возмутительное: кто-то неистово сотрясает его любимую, самую плодоносную яблоню. Фрукты сыпятся на землю, и Иваизуми кривится, видя это душераздирающее зрелище. Он срывает с соседнего дерева крупный плод и со всего размаху бросает его в нарушителя. Яблоко с поразительной точностью врезается в затылок, вызвав громкий болезненный стон. Но воришка продолжает собирать из-под ног яблоки в полотняный мешок и до последнего не замечает Иваизуми, который вне себя от ярости приближается к нему и хватает за шкирку. Тот замирает, не спешит вырываться, медленно оборачивается и смотрит хитрым, нашкодившим взглядом. Иваизуми хмурится и угрожающе хрипит.

— Да как ты посмел воровать мои яблоки!

— Они были так хороши, что сами просились ко мне в мешок.

— Ты соберёшь все, что по твоей милости оказалось на земле, и отнесешь в давильню, — грозно командует Иваизуми и отпускает его.

— Хочешь сделать из них вино? — наигранно грустно произносит воришка. — Разве не вкуснее съесть их свежими? — он мечтательно щурит глаза. — Эти Фуджи¹ так приятно и звонко хрустят, что я перестаю слышать, что происходит вокруг, — Иваизуми слушает внимательно, смотрит недоверчиво, но с любопытством. — Кусаешь, и восхитительный сок разливается во рту, аромат возбуждает. 

Мурашки бегут по спине, он полностью очарован лестной речью и почти готов простить вторжение и грабеж.

— Сделай то, что сказано, и я позволю тебе унести с собой парочку, — снисходительно ворчит он и, скрестив руки на груди, взглядом приказывает начинать.

Воришка принимается за работу, под строгим надзором он берет из сарая деревянный ящик и загружает его спелыми, румяными плодами. Иваизуми стыдно, но он не может оторвать взгляд от чертовски стройных ног, которых совсем не скрывают короткие спортивные шорты. Он видит, как красиво напрягаются мышцы, когда воришка приседает, чтобы подобрать с земли очередное яблоко. Стоит теплый и сухой день, благоприятный для сбора.

— Я наполню весь твой мешок, если ты возьмешь стремянку и оберешь всю яблоню.

Воришка улыбается дружелюбно и удовлетворенно, запускает руку в непослушные каштановые волосы и кивает.  
Иваизуми любуется, несмотря на чувство стыда, которое он упорно отгоняет от себя, как назойливую муху. Снизу ноги воришки выглядят еще изумительней. Он скользит взглядом от щиколотки выше, по в меру подкаченным икрам, долго задерживается на манящих бедрах и жаждет хоть одним глазком заглянуть под бесстыдно короткие шорты. Это зрелище затягивает его, гипнотизирует, заставляет рвано дышать и желать. Желать хотя бы подушечками пальцев коснуться немного загорелой гладкой кожи, невзначай задеть белую ткань и, возможно, увидеть чуточку больше. Он мог бы списать все на солнечный удар, но у него на голове широкополая соломенная шляпа, так удачно скрывающая его возбужденное выражение лица. 

— Достаточно, — как можно строже командует он, — отнесем этот ящик, и можешь быть свободен.

Они вместе идут к давильне, где воришка удовлетворенно ставит последний ящик к стене и небрежно смахивает пот со лба.

— Уф, я так умотался. Хочу съесть яблоки прямо здесь, — капризно заявляет он.

— Валяй, — безразлично бросает Иваизуми и усаживается на старую, плетеную из прутьев скамью. 

Воришка устраивается рядом и, небрежно вытерев фрукт о край футболки, с аппетитом вгрызается в сочную плоть. Сок брызжет во все стороны, марает изящные, но крепкие пальцы, тонкой струйкой скатывается в ямочку на подбородке. Хруст свежего плода на зубах приятно ласкает слух Иваизуми. Он не в силах отвести глаз от умопомрачительной картины, что разворачивается так близко в нескольких сантиметрах от него. Воришка ловит этот взгляд и игриво щурится, снова вонзаясь зубами в спелое яблоко. Когда в его руках остается лишь огрызок, он с неожиданно спокойным и даже серьезным лицом медленно слизывает с ребра ладони яблочный сок и, приблизившись, втягивает Иваизуми в страстный поцелуй. 

Губы воришки нежные, теплые и немного липкие, а язык, что ласкает так настойчиво, на вкус словно мед. Воздух, что помещается в небольшое пространство между ними, пахнет осенью, сладковатой свежестью и листвой. Иваизуми тянет руку, легко проводит кончиками пальцев от колена до самого основания шорт и неловко скользит под ними по внутренней стороне бедра. У него вырывается удовлетворенный стон, который тут же встречается с другим дразнящим стоном. Они смотрят друг на друга немного удивленно сквозь полуоткрытые веки и смакуют этот поцелуй со вкусом яблок. Прежде чем полностью отдаться во власть чувств и эмоций, Иваизуми думает, что урожай в этом году действительно удался на славу.


	5. На абордаж!(куродай)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings: R, AU, Romance, ER, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering

— Ваш корабль захвачен! — властным голосом заявляет Куроо, вальяжно вышагивая по палубе небольшого торгового судна «Карасуно». — Мы заберем весь товар и женщин!

— Боюсь, что ни того, ни другого вы у нас не найдете, — спокойно отвечает капитан Савамура, а члены его команды, взятые на мушку, смотрят на пиратов-неудачников с издевкой. — Только вчера мы выгрузили весь товар в корейском порту, но не смогли приобрести новый и возвращаемся в Японию налегке. 

Куроо, игнорируя возмущенную ругань своих разбойников, изучает Савамуру, отмечая его гордую осанку и твердый взгляд. От него за версту несет благородством, а темные глаза смотрят с вызовом так, что аж дух захватывает. Куроо обреченно вздыхает и разводит руками.

— Придется перерезать всем глотки и угнать эту развалюху.

— Эй! «Карасуно» по скорости превосходит даже... — выкрикивает маленький рыжий юнга, но его тут же затыкает Лев, приставив к щеке дуло пистолета.

— Что же делать, капитан Савамура, есть ли что-нибудь, что вы можете нам предложить, чтобы мы сохранили ваши жизни? — Куроо подходит совсем близко. Савамура стоит ровно, смотрит прямо в глаза, бесстрашно. — Переговоры?

Савамура кивает и жестом приглашает его пройти в каюту, отдав приказ команде ждать и не пытаться проявить сопротивление. Куроо толкает его вперед и с шумом закрывает за собой дверь. В тесном помещении, освещаемом лишь одной масляной лампой, глаза Савамуры кажутся совсем черными. Куроо приближается к нему, убирая катану в ножны и сбрасывая их на пол, достает небольшой кортик и прислоняет его к крепкой шее, наклоняется ближе, вдыхая аромат. Пахнет мылом, ведь они отбыли из порта всего двенадцать часов назад, а там всей командой наверняка ходили в баню. 

— Что ты?.. — цедит сквозь зубы Савамура, даже не дрогнув. 

— Заткнись, — хищно улыбается Куроо, чуть отстранившись, — я пират, и твое судно захвачено.

Ему нравится, как это звучит, он проводит острым кортиком от шеи вниз по линии пуговиц на камзоле, а потом обратно, еле касаясь, заставляет его приподнять подбородок и целует, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Савамура странным образом притягивает. Его достоинство, то, как он держится, как дерзко смотрит врагу в лицо — потрясающе.

У Куроо в животе рождается болезненно-приятное чувство, и он прикусывает сухие губы, обводит их языком, а потом делает поцелуй еще глубже, опуская правую руку с кортиком, а левой грубо притягивая Савамуру за затылок. Пальцы перебирают короткие жесткие волосы, массируют теплую нежную кожу за ушами. Куроо приятно прикасаться к нему, хоть и немного непривычно. 

Распрощавшись с оружием, он уже прижимает его к себе двумя руками, в порыве эмоций движения получаются грубые и небрежные. То цепляясь за ворот рубашки, то касаясь слегка небритых щек, он сминает его губы, ведет. С неохотой оторвавшись от поцелуя, Куроо ухмыляется и, тяжело дыша, приказывает:

— Раздевайся, капитан.

И тот повинуется: хмуря брови, расстегивает камзол и роняет его на пол, стаскивает с себя рубаху, обнажая стройное смуглое тело. Слишком мужественное, слишком не во вкусе Куроо. Отбросив в сторону рубашку, Савамура смотрит вопросительно и как будто игриво, касаясь пальцами шнуровки на брюках, и от этого взгляда карих глаз сердце пропускает удар и волна возбуждения накрывает с головой. Стараясь сохранить хоть каплю самообладания, Куроо отводит взгляд и долго изучает чужие сапоги, пока на них не соскальзывают расстегнутые брюки. Он издает сдавленный стон, окончательно теряя способность здраво мыслить. 

Савамура достаточно сдержан, крепко сложен, менее гибок и скуп на сладкие стоны и похвалу. Но от него исходит такой дурманящий жар, что коленки подкашиваются. 

Куроо роняет его на пол, прямо на капитанский камзол, слишком близкий контакт — кожа к коже — сносит крышу, и, когда он обхватывает оба их члена, с лица Савамуры наконец-то исчезает деловой вид, он прикусывает губу и начинает двигать бедрами в такт его движениям. Боже, как же он хорош, Куроо щурится, но не прикрывает глаза полностью, чтобы насладиться видом Савамуры, который тяжело хрипит под ним, подаваясь всем телом ему навстречу. Тот целует его мокро, рвано выдыхает, толкаясь языком все глубже, и, протянув руки, сжимает мозолистыми пальцами чувствительные соски. 

Куроо мало, ему хочется поиметь его жестко и с пристрастием, окончательно стереть всю твердость с его лица. Он хрипло шепчет «Не двигайся» и спускается ниже, проводя ладонями по животу и бедрам, с удовольствием отмечая чужое возбуждение. Он осознает, что надолго его не хватит, но хотя бы чуть-чуть, он не простит себя, если уйдет из этой каюты, так и не добившись желаемого. 

Протянув руку, он хватает со стола незажженную масляную лампу и льет смазку на пальцы. Он весь в предвкушении, ему так не терпится, что он растягивает Савамуру слишком спешно, отчего тот болезненно морщится, но, в свою очередь, насаживается все глубже. Видя, как напряжение постепенно сходит на нет, Куроо жадно закусывает губу и, вылив на член остатки масла, начинает постепенно проталкиваться, не сдерживая хриплых стонов. В висках стучит пульс, заглушая последние отголоски разума. Они оба поочередно вдыхают тяжелый воздух, которого становится катастрофически мало. Куроо наращивает темп и, полностью потеряв контроль над собой, целует Савамуру смазано, грубо хватает за волосы, царапает ногтями плечи. От тесноты и жара чужого мужского тела перед глазами всплывают темные круги, Куроо отклоняется назад и, впившись пальцами в накаченные бедра, приподнимает их чуть выше. Наконец-то вид Савамуры его полностью устраивает, на темных ресницах проступают еле заметные слезы, он подчиняется, с удовольствием принимая все грубые ласки, и словно раскачивается с ним на одной волне.

— Ну же, — изнеможённо шепчет Куроо, — помоги себе. 

И тот, только успев коснуться рукой члена, кончает, а его грубый стон утаскивает Куроо следом в ошеломительный оргазм. 

Сердце никак не хочет сбавлять темп, не в силах отдышаться, он жадно хватает ртом горячий сухой воздух и ложится на пол рядом с Савамурой, перекинув через него руку и уткнувшись носом в плечо. 

— Рому? 

— Чуть позже. Дай прийти в себя.

— Куроо, — Савамура зовет его по имени и запускает руку в волосы.

— М?

— Может, хватит захватывать мой корабль каждый раз, когда тебе приспичит заняться сексом?

— Ну уж нет, так неинтересно, — ухмыляется он, — вот когда твои парнишки, наконец-то, дадут моим отпор, тогда и поговорим. А пока что счет 6:0 в нашу пользу.

Поднявшись на палубу, они видят, что захватчики с пиратского судна «Некома» уже попивают ром вместе с заложниками, при этом продолжая держать всех на мушке.

— Выдвигаемся, ребята, «Карасуно» заплатит нам при следующей встрече вдвойне, — командует Куроо и хитро косится на Савамуру. 

Савамура протягивает руку для крепкого рукопожатия и приветливо отвечает:

— В следующий раз мы не проиграем!


	6. куродай

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG13, Romance, ER, Hurt|Comfort

Куроо стоит на коленях, упершись локтями в диван, и Дайчи требуется все его самообладание, чтобы не выронить бутылек антисептика из рук. Пластмассовая крышка поддается не сразу, а потом слетает и таки проскальзывает между пальцев, с тихим щелчком падая на пол.

— Чего ты там возишься? — гундит Куроо и притягивает поближе подушку, утыкаясь в нее лицом.

Дайчи смачивает в средстве ватный тампон, присаживается рядом. Задирает одной рукой шорты, оголяя бедро и ягодицу. Кожа под пальцами покрывается мурашками. Куроо жалобно стонет и замирает.

— Ну как там?

Дайчи снимает марлевую повязку, морщится от вида ссадины размером с ладонь. По краям ранка уже начинает подживать, но в центре все равно еще мокнет и выглядит так, что больно становится самому Дайчи.

— Получше.

Он прикладывает влажный тампон и слышит жалобное шипение, которое Куроо топит в подушке.

— Дуй, — выдыхает он.

И Дайчи дует, торопливо и заботливо, с такой силой, что голова начинает кружиться. 

— Потерпи еще немного.

Он отстраняется, берет с тумбочки мазь и снова возится с крышкой. Куроо смотрит через плечо своим самым несчастным взглядом.

— Больно.

— Нечего было дурачиться.

Мазь холодит пальцы, Дайчи наносит ее на ранку почти не касаясь. Куроо все равно напрягается всем телом, но терпит, на этот раз не издавая ни звука. Дайчи режет пластырь кривыми полосками, клеит им повязку со всех сторон. Смотрит внимательно, оценивая результат своих трудов, вытирает руки салфеткой и, помедлив, поправляет шорты. 

— Готово. 

Куроо ведет плечами, но вставать не торопится. 

— Ты такой заботливый у меня, — тянет он, и Дайчи видит в его глазах такой недвусмысленный огонек, что, кажется, им вот-вот подпалит кончики темной челки.

— А ты балбес, который играет в волейбол на асфальтированной площадке, — говорит он как можно снисходительней и присаживается рядом на пол, укладывая руку Куроо на поясницу.

— Это все Бокуто.

— Точно, заставлял тебя играть под страхом смерти.

Куроо хмыкает и тянется за поцелуем, хватая Дайчи за ворот футболки. Прикусывает нижнюю губу, обводит ее языком и делает паузу, чтобы выдохнуть и набрать побольше воздуха. Дайчи чувствует, как плывет сознание, теряясь в едком запахе мази и стерильных бинтов. Он скользит рукой под резинку шорт, случайно подцепляет ногтем пластырь и испуганно отстраняется.

— Может, не стоит, если заденем, будет очень больно. 

Куроо пару секунд раздумывает, обнимает Дайчи за шею и шепчет с самым невозмутимым видом:

— Если что — подуешь.

«Куда? На повязку?» — хочется возразить Дайчи, но коленки Куроо так заманчиво разъезжаются в разные стороны, что он лишь согласно кивает: «Подую» и аккуратно перемещает ладонь на здоровую ягодицу.


	7. Маленькая ложь(Энношита/Танака)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG13, Romance, ER

Энношита заканчивает с математикой, складывает тетради в сумку и быстро дергает замок. Стрелка на больших настенных часах уже перевалила за шесть. В классе пусто и тихо, только с улицы доносятся разговоры и звон велосипедных цепей. Танака сидит через ряд от него — зашел подождать и уснул, уткнувшись лбом в парту. Вымотавшийся за эту неделю, полную тренировок и контрольных тестов, он выглядит усталым и даже всхуднувшим. 

Энношита подходит осторожно, стараясь не наступать на скрипучие участки пола, склоняется и замирает, наблюдая такого непривычно расслабленного Танаку. Тот сопит едва слышно и слегка дергает плечом во сне. Энношита медлит, а потом протягивает руку и осторожно кладет на спину. Мышцы под ладонью напрягаются, Танака сперва ворчит, а потом вскидывается, сонно таращась по сторонам, будто не может понять, как он вообще тут оказался. Он замечает Энношиту и расплывается в улыбке, перехватывает руку за запястье и тянет на себя. Энношита не успевает воспротивиться и тут же ощущает на своих губах губы Танаки: сухие, обветренные, но очень горячие. От них пахнет мятной жвачкой, и Энношита прикрывает глаза, позволяя Танаке толкнуться в рот языком. Пульс стучит в висках, а внизу живота разливается тепло. Энношиту ведет от торопливых и уверенных поцелуев, от того, как крепко смыкаются пальцы на запястье, от дыхания Танаки, сбивчивого и шумного.

— Нас могут увидеть, — шепчет он, отстраняясь.

— Пусть.

Танака притягивает его снова, цепляясь за волосы. Энношита выворачивается, делая шаг назад, поправляет рубашку и извиняется:

— Не здесь.

На лице Танаки кислое негодование, он многозначительно вздыхает и потягивается. 

— Ладно, как скажешь. Сам же первый начал.

— Я просто руку положил, чтобы разбудить тебя, — зачем-то оправдывается Энношита, закидывая сумку на плечо. 

Танака подскакивает на ноги и мигом преодолевает расстояние между ними, упирается лбом в лоб и скалится.

— Просто потрогать меня захотел, да?

С полки за спиной что-то с грохотом падает. Танака вздрагивает, Энношита отводит взгляд и, пользуясь моментом, опять делает шаг назад, упираясь в стеллаж и наступая пяткой на картонный макет. Неудобно вышло. Танака отчего-то смеется, очень заразительно, и наконец выдыхает.

— Я не собирался приставать к тебе в классе.

— Этим ты и занимался, — растерянно улыбается Энношита, поднимая с пола жертву обстоятельств. — Мы испортили чью-то работу.

— Что делать будем? — говорит Танака, тут же сменяя выражение лица на крайне серьезное.

— Возьму домой и починю, или сделаю такой же новый. Надеюсь, получится.

Танака протягивает руку и кладет ему на плечо, небрежно хлопает пару раз.

— Я помогу, пошли.

— Ко мне домой? — уточняет Энношита, направляясь к двери.

— Хочешь, можно ко мне.

Он отрицательно качает головой и осторожно прячет смятый макет в сумку. Конечно, он не скажет Танаке, что это его собственный прошлогодний и уже совершенно ненужный проект.


End file.
